1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a juicer with uniform pressing and, more particularly, to a juicer having a pressing cup that provides a uniform pressing during operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A juicer is generally used to extract juice from citrus. A typical juicer comprises a base for supporting a dripping cup. A column extends upward from the base and a support plate projects from a side of the column and extends in a horizontal plane. A handle has an end with a spindle pivotally received in the column. A gear is mounted to the spindle to rotate therewith. A vertical rack has a portion housed in the column and meshes with the gear. Thus, the vertical rack is moved vertically when the handle is pivoted. Atop seat is securely attached to an upper end of the vertical rack to move therewith. A pressing cup includes a threaded upper end for threading engagement with a screw hole in the top seat. A reamer is placed on the support plate. In use, fruit with peel (i.e., citrus) is cut by half and a half of the fruit is placed on top of the reamer and the handle is then pivoted to move the vertical rack downward. The pressure cup is moved downward toward the fruit with peel and thus extracts juice from the fruit. The extracted juice flows into a drip cup placed on the base. The threading engagement between the pressure cup and the top seat is designed to allow easy cleaning of the pressure cup. However, the pressing force acting on the pressing cup concentrates on the threading connection. In addition, the half of the citrus tends to shift laterally during pressing, which results in damage to the threaded portion and loosening of the pressing cup. In addition, the other end of the handle to which the user's palm applies force is in the form of a small rod, which renders a difficult and labor-intensive operation. Further, because the user often washes hands before operating the juicer, the user's wet palm might slip from the handle and thus injure the joint.